Nana825763
There is a channel on YouTube called Nana825763. The videos the user posted are kind of strange and awkward. You can still find it on YouTube but they may seem too disturbing. I didn't see every video because if you look at his account you can easily see why. I mainly picked the popular videos. I'll show you what I experienced while looking at the account. Video: Doll. Date posted: Sep 27, 2006. This is a two minute video which starts with music playing. Not eerie music but peaceful music. In the background though it shows a doll with a red rose. Then it shows a black hand move across the doll like it's going to grab it. It then cuts to a woman's head with a butterfly on her neck doing something. I think it's a butterfly. Every now and then her neck moves around the screen. Then it shows hands on her face moving her in a way I never thought possible. Then it cuts to some weird circular things with arms, legs, and wings. Then it shows feet pedaling something. Possibly a bicycle. Then it shows the bottom part of a face (mouth and nose) just sitting there. Then bugs start crawling up the face as it sings. It then shows the whole body with bugs, flowers, wounds, and more bugs near or on it. Around the 52-second mark I can't tell what's happening at all. It then cuts to a word saying "love" with some butterfly/monster thing near her. It cuts to more eerie images. I can't say exactly what they are but it's creepy. The happy music doesn't seem nice anymore and a lot more creepy images are shown like the mouth, pedaling guy, and the butterfly monster. It cuts to more gruesome images before finally ending. The last couple seconds show a line saying "music by antihoney". Whoever he is. Video: None. Date posted: Sep 26, 2007. A two minute 44-second video showing a rectangle with black and white images but unlike the last one this has eerie music from the start. It also shows a hand touching the screen and moving it. Also as the video goes on, it shows spiders on the hand every time it touches the screen. This one gave me an eerie feeling from the start. Near the end the music picks up and gets more creepy as it goes on. This is a difficult video to sit through because of the terror that comes along with it so I'm not going to pay much attention to it. I was confused about what all these videos meant but when I saw the most popular video he uploaded with over four million views I figured it out. Video: Username: 666. Date posted: Feb 26, 2008. This video is actually easier to view because if you read Username: 666 then you'll probably get what's going on because it basically retells the Creepypasta. It shows someone type in www.youtube.com/666 and it says the account was terminated but the person refreshes it and eventually the background gets creepier and the videos eventually come in. When he clicks on them he can't click off and he tries a bunch of different techniques until he starts freaking out and losing his mind. The last part of the video shows a hand that pops out of the screen and the camera breaks or gets damaged because the screen cuts to that colored screen you always get with the colored bars when something has no signal. The video ends here. I was about to go away but then I noticed that the first video (doll) was uploaded about the same time the channel 666 was taken down so maybe whoever 666 was could actually have moved to this channel because when you consider the Creepypasta "Username: 666", the videos from this account seem similar to the channel "666". Did 666 upload his videos here? Have we missed that the entire time? Are these the exact same videos re-uploaded? Is there another virus with this channel if you refresh something? Does he have anymore channels? Has he gotten away with this for eight years? Where is 666 now? Is there a virus with this acount? I don't know if there is a link between nana825763 and 666 or not, but here's what I know: 1. This channel was made about the same time 666 was made. 2. He either could have moved to this channel or he could have had two channels at the same time and only one was flagged down. 3. These videos show similar disturbing content like 666 did. 4. According to the video statistics, his first video (doll) didn't start getting lots of views until the middle of 2008, so he could have easily hid this account when that account was up. 5. If you don't think nana825763 is a real account then you can look it up. If you type in "nana825763" into youtube, this channel will pop up, I don't know if this is 666's new account, but you have to admit that these videos are very similar as was described in "Username 666". This just seems a bit odd to me. If you find a weird account somewhere with content that's similar to that of "nana825763", leave it in the comments. Update - 6/1/2014 Someone in the comment section told me the user's e-mail address and I want to say thank you to that person. This is the email I sent to Nana825763: Subject: I'm doing research on your channel. Hi, let me introduce myself. I'm a person doing research on your channel. If you want to see what I wrote then here's a link to my page at creepypasta.wikia.com. (Here I put the link to the page). Please e-mail me back to give me more information. I'm trying to find a connection with the popular creepypasta "Username: 666" and your channel. Thanks. Hopefully he or she will e-mail me back so I can continue this. Update - 10/18/2014 It's been over four months since I've e-mailed this person. In that time, I forgot about this story as nana825763 never E-mailed me back. Earlier this morning, however, I was shocked when I saw that nana825763 actually responded. Here's the e-mail I received: Subject: Re: I'm doing research on your channel. You're very close to the truth here so I'm going to have to ask you to delete your pasta or else there will be consequences. I can't let anyone find out about this. I've tried so hard to keep it a secret. It's people like you who I have to watch out for, so I can make sure they don't tell anyone else about my secret. When you were writing your story, you came really close. The truth is something bigger then just having two accounts though. You may disregard this as trolling, but if I were you, I'd delete your stupid story if you still want to live. Sincerely, Nana825763 Ok, well I'm not deleting this story because that e-mail was obviously garbage. Still, the guy said I was close to the truth. I don't know what that means, but I don't think I'm going to be e-mailing that person again. I don't know why, but that e-mail did scare me and it made me think about this pasta. In case this pasta does get deleted, I'm going to copy and paste this into Microsoft Word, so I can re-type it. I'm going to try to make a fourth update if anything else comes up. Final Update: 10/19/2014 When I woke up this morning, I checked my e-mail and I saw another e-mail from the mysterious Nana825763: Subject: I WARNED YOU I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't believe me. I was just going to delete your story, but I'm going to keep this up as a warning to anyone else who stumbles across this page. The channel 666 was my original account and I used both these accounts to bring fear into the minds of everyone who stumbled across it. 666 got flagged down, but this account managed to survive. Anyways, I'm going to kill you for what you've done. There is no escape. You can call the cops, but that's not going to help you. Sincerely, Nana825763 Ok, so the reason I'm writing this is because later that day, I got several more e-mails. They were saying things like: "I'm heading for you", "You are running out of time", and "I can see your house". I wasn't sure if it was real but then it started describing features of my house and it said it could see me out my basement window. I looked out immediately and I saw a large figure running away. I just hope I finish this story in time before it's too late. To anyone out there who may be reading this, I want to say a few final thoughts. Do NOT e-mail this guy. Don't write this info on anymore websites. Don't end up like me. Anyways, I just moved to my closet because I can hear it pounding on my door. I brought a gun and a knife with me. If I manage to kill it off, I'll make another update, but if I don't then you'll know I didn't make it. Okay, it just broke through my door now. I can hear it in my basement. I don't have the guts to open the door and look at it. It's making a low-pitched moaning sound and it's breathing heavily. It's tearing up my whole basement looking for me. I don't have much time left. Before I end this, I want to clarify again: Don't get involved with this guy. Don't send e-mails to him. Don't piss him off. Don't do anything to him at all. I don't want anyone else to end up like me. It's getting closer to the closet, so I'm going to send this before it's too late. Thank you to everyone who has read this and supported me. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Demon/Devil